We Dont Have to be Lonely
by TrisanaLonelyEyes
Summary: "We both understand lost. I don't have any one and neither do you, but we don't have to be lonely. We have each other." Sasuke x OC
1. Chapter 1

All rights and idea of the OC and story line and all things relating to the OC goes to Hikari'sLight. As I like to say I'm just the writer.

It hurt. It hurt to move my cold numb hand as I pulled my little eight year old body through the snow surrounding my village. I couldn't feel anything anymore, even the gnawing pain in my stomach has gone away as that too became numbed by the coldness. It was hard to believe that just a couple of days ago I was snuggled in my bed asking Mommy to tell me a bed time story.

.::Flash Back::.

"Where's my little girl and lovely wife," I hear Daddy's voice call as he appears into the door way still dressed in his ninja entire. He was a tall man standing at 6'2" always wearing his big grin as his brown eye shinned at me.

"Daddy," I shout as I get out of bed and run over towards him my own brown eyes shining brightly back as I wrap my arms around his legs and hug him.

"Hey sweetie," he smiles down at me.

"How was the mission," Mommy asks as she hugs Daddy and receives a soft kiss on the lips.

"A success. Oh I got you something Hikari," Daddy says reaching into his ninja pouch on his leg.

"What this time Daddy," I ask jumping up and down excitedly. I watch as Daddy pulls out two blue silk ribbons that shinned in the light. I gap at it with amazement.

"It's pretty," I say as I make the light shine off of it and stared at how pretty they were.

"Well I have some work to attend to. Good night," Daddy says laying another soft kiss on Mommy's lips and hugging me before rustling my hair. I pout a moment as I fix my hair but smile at Daddy's figure as he walks into his office.

"Time for bed Hikari," Mommy says and I rush over to my bed and climb into it.

"Can you tie the ribbons in my hair Mommy? I want to wear them and never take thm out!"

"Of course sweetie," Mommy says as she grabs a small group of my hair and ties a blue ribbon in my hair matching on both sides.

"Can you tell me a bed time story? The one about how you and Daddy fall in love?"

"Of course. I was a ninja of Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village, and I was assigned a mission by the Hokage. The Hokage was an important man that ruled over the lands of the Fire Nation. When I was called into his office he told me he had a mission for me and wanted me to go to the Snow Village and deliver a scroll to the of the Aino clan."

"That's Daddy," I shout knowing this whole story by heart.

"Yes that's Daddy," Mommy chuckles at me lightly before continuing the story. "Of course I accepted the mission and then headed off towards the Snow Village. When I arrived I saw your father standing there so sure of himself, strong, kind, and caring. I was a little shy around him and he saw that so he began by introducing himself. I loved your father right away and after that mission I'd come by three times a week for two months until he finally confessed his love for me and I to him. I retired as a ninja and came to live here with your father. We got married two years later and shortly had you. We named you Hikari because we knew that you would show people light that you want to protect and one day meet a man that you while fall in love with it, as your father and I had." I smile at Mommy as she finishes. I love that story the most and asked her to tell it to me every night.

"Fumiko, hide Hikari quickly we're under attack." Daddy rushes into the bedroom seeming panicked and completely calm at the same time.

"Come on Hikari," Mommy says as she leads me into the closet. "Now hide in the dirty cloths hamper." Unsure what to do exactly I listen to Mommy and get into the hamper. I climb in and pull a couple of clothes over my head and burry myself into the bottom of the hamper.

Mommy rushes of towards Daddy and pulls out a kunai that she always hides on herself. I asked her about it once and she told me it's always good to keep a weapon on you because you never know when you'll need it. This was one of those times as a group of seven ninjas burst into the room and begins fighting Mommy and Daddy.

I watch petrified in my hiding spot. I wanted to look away and scream out to Mommy and Daddy, I wanted to help them fight off these bad ninjas but what could I do if Mommy and Daddy can hardly fight off these bad ninjas. I'd just get in the way.

_Daddy, Mommy_, I call out mentally as I watch the fight fearing for Mommy and Daddy. I was already crying as I watch Mommy and Daddy getting hurt, but I had to hold back a scream as I watch the group of bad ninjas slit Mommy and Daddy's throat.

"He said there was a little girl as well. Find her!" The bad ninjas begin thrashing the room in search for me. Scared I pull back away from my little peephole and hold my breath as one of the ninjas begins searching the closet. After finding nothing he throws the hamper over out of frustration.

"Whatever it's just one girl let's get out of here."

.::End of Flash Back::.

I move my arms as much as I can force them to move and push myself with my feet. I could only move an inch a minute because I was so numb. It stopped hurting to move my body sometime a couple hours ago. I just couldn't move any more. I felt so lonely out here in the snow. I didn't have a family anymore or friends any more. Daddy and Mommy and all my friends are dead now. I was left here all alone.

I force my head to look up ahead, but I couldn't see an end to the snow up ahead just what looked to be two figures. I try to move my lips upwards, but I couldn't move them. I had no way to show it, but I know I was saved. I just couldn't hold on any more as my eyes flutter shut and everything turns back with my last sight being the two figures rushing towards me.

_I'm saved Daddy and Mommy. I'm saved._

It's bright, I think to myself as I slowly try to open my eyes up to see a room that was completely white except for the light blue blanket that covered me.

"Oh, you're awake," a nurse says as she walks in the door sounding shocked.

Uh, wh-where am I," I ask a little shy and unsure.

"You're at Konoha Hospital. I must say you are one lucky girl. If our ninja hadn't found you when they did you would have died out there." I nod my head

_Konoha, that's the village that Mommy is from. That means that I'm in the Fire Nation._

"What is your name honey," the female nurse asks as she sits down at the end of the bed.

"Hi-HIkari Aino," I stutter.

"That's a beautiful name," she smiles at me and I smile a little as well.

"Th-thank you."

"No problem honey. Well you have managed to make a full recovery while you were unconscious and the Hokage-sama has requested that you see him once you were awake."

"O-ok am I in-in trouble?"

"No, he just wants to talk to you. You haven't done anything wrong honey."

"o-ok," I say as I slowly get out of the bed to see that I was now wearing a blue kimono that came down to my knees with a yellow trim and sleeves extended past my hands, but had a cut off area so that I could still have access to the use of my hands. With the kimono I also had a pair of black ballet shoes waiting for me.

"It's cute isn't it? You were wearing a kimono similar to it, but it and your shoes were ruined so a couple of us nurses got you a new outfit to go with those pretty ribbons of yours."

"Ye-yes, thank you," I say smiling sweetly at her, then turn back to the shoes and stare at them for a bit. The kimono I had been wearing was a kimono that my Daddy got me during one of his missions.

"Come on, I'll take you to one of the ninjas that will take you to the Hokage-sama." I slide off of the bed and slip the shoes on and then take her out stretched hand. She led me through the corridors to the main lobby of the hospital where we found two ninjas standing outside the front door.

"Could one of you take this little girl to Hokage-sama. He wanted to see her when she woke up."

"Of course Ai," the ninja on the right side of me says then smiles sweetly at me as he puts his hand out for me to grab.

"Thanks Kenta," the nurse named Ai says then turns as she waves good bye. I watch her as she leaves then turn towards the ninja taking his hand that he offered me.

"So what's your name sweetie," Kenta the ninja asks me as we walk towards the big red building in the center of the village.

"Hi-Hikari," I answer while looking around the lively village. He seemed to take notice of his and smiles to himself.

"What do you think of our village?

"It's different," I say looking around and noticing just how different it truly is from my much colder home.

"Where are you from?"

"The Snow Village." I can feel the ninja stiffen at this and his step halted for a bit. The ninja looks at me and I can see the concern in his eyes.

"Let me go in first, but this is the Hokage-sama's office." I nod my head and watch as the ninja knocked on the door still looking at me with concern and pity in his eyes.

"Come in," a male voice calls from the other side of the door and I watched as the ninja entered the room. I waited on the other side of the door until the ninja exited and motioned for me to go in. As I enter the room I look back at the ninja to see him leaving me.

"He-hello Hokage-sama," I say bowing once I was in front of him.

"Hello Hikari. How do you feel?'

"Fine, th-thank you." I look at the elderly ninja who had once given my mommy orders when she stilled lived here. I wonder if they were friends or not. He seemed nice and Mommy was a nice person. She was shy like me, but she was had friends. She used to tell me about the things she would do with Mikoto Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki growing up. "Hikari, do you know what happened at your village?" I nod my head as tears began to fill my eyes. Instantly the images of my friends mangled, slaughtered, bloodied bodies fill my mind and the replay of my parents' death. I searched the whole village trying to find someone, but they were all dead. I was the only one still alive. I was left here all alone without any one. "I'd like you to stay here in Konoha, you are enrolled into the academy and I have a place for you to live already set up. That is if you want to stay." I nod my head again not feeling like talking. 


	2. Chapter 2

The apartment that the Hokage gave me seemed so big and empty. I really only made me feel lonelier. Deciding that there wasn't much for me to really do I crawl into my bed that was in a bare bedroom that had more kimonos stocked for me in the closet.

I was nervous. Everyone seemed nice enough, but what if no one likes me her? This place looked nothing like my village and they did things differently here. What if I don't fit in? For all I know I could end up being picked on because of how different I am to everyone else. I was becoming scared about tomorrow.

"I need to have hope," I tell myself sternly but the boost of confidence quickly faded and sleep soon took over me.

I was standing in front of the academy doors trying to bring up the nerve to enter.

"Just in already," I kick says from behind me pushing me in roughly and causing me to fall down onto my hands and knees. The boy scoffs at me as he walks by.

I already wanted to go back to my village or at least away from here, but I mentally tell myself that I need to hope for the best. I slowly picked myself up from the ground and dusted myself off.

"Ah you must be Hikari Aino," I tall man dressed in blue with a green vest on smiled down at me. He had brown hair and matching brown eyes with a scare across his nose. I nodded my head as I looked back up at him. "Class this is Hikari Aino she will be joining us from The Hidden Snow Village. Now please make her feel welcome." I look over the whole class unsure what to think as I begin playing with a strand of hair. "You can take the empty seat in the back Hikari." I nod my head and walk to the back of the room and take the empty seat.

No one really talked to me as the day went by and not even when we break for lunch. It was almost as if I was invisible. It made me feel really lonely as I sat by myself eating the sandwich I made for lunch earlier today.

After Academy let out we were released to front and everyone began heading towards their parents and talked to their friends.

"Where's your parents," the boy that pushed me down earlier ask.

"Dead," I reply after a bit of hesitation with a quiver in my voice.

"Why aren't you with them," his friend demanded as he got real close to my face.

"Yeah you should just head back to the Snow Village where you belong."

"You're just like that Naruto kid," the boy says pushing me down to the ground for the second time today. I look at the three boys sniffling and ready to cry as they begin leaving.

"That's not nice! You should apologize to Hikari-chan for me being so mean!" I look up at a raven haired boy with black hair. He was the boy that all the girls were going crazy over earlier.

"S-sorry," the boys stutter seeming intimidated by this boy.

"I-it's ok," I say standing up and the raven hair boy was turning to leave.

"Thank you for saving me," I call and he turns to look at me. "Wo-would you like to be friends." I felt a little sheepish as his oxen eyes stared at me.

"Sure," he smiles and it causes me to smile back.

"What's your name," I ask running to catch up to where he was standing and the two of us began to walk side by side.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he says and my eyes widen in shock.

"Really my mom was friend with an Uchiha when she lived here! Her name was Mikoto Uchiha." I watch as Sasuke's eyes.

"That's my mom," he says causing my eyes to widen as well.

"That's really cool," I say.

"Yeah," he says.

"Nii-san," Sasuke says suddenly as he rushes up to a boy that was a couple of years older than us and hugs him.

"Hi Sasuke," the boy says with a smile then looks over at me. "How's your friend?"

"Her name's Hikari. Her mom was friends with our mom."

"Is that so," Sasuke brother asks looking from his little brother over to me again then back to his brother who nodded his head. "What was her name?"

"Fumiko Kuribayashi-Aino," I answer as I look at the two. They were so close to each other. It reminded me of how my family was.

"I think I heard my mom talk about her a couple of times. The name defiantly sound familiar," Itachi said after a couple of minutes.

"We should invite Hikari-chan over tomorrow for dinner! What do you think Itachi?" Sasuke's brother chuckled at his little brother's enthusiasm. "Mommy was friends with her mom so wouldn't it be nice for Mom to meet her daughter."

"Why don't we ask her when we get home?'

"Ok! Bye Hikari-chan I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Sasuke-san," I wave after my new friend.

I didn't feel quite so lonely any more after meeting Sasuke. It made me feel happy knowing I had at least one friend and his brother seemed really nice. I think sasuke called him Itachi. Plus who knows maybe I'll even get to meet his family and one of Mommy's old friends. Today started off bad, but it ended so wonderfully.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Sasuke-san," I smile as I run up to him.

"Hi Hiraki-chan," Sasuke smiles as he turns to face me while still holding his older brother's hand.

"Hello Itachi-sama," I say tilting my head to the side a little with a smaller smile then the one earlier I gave to Sasuke.

"Hello Hiroko," Itachi says giving me a small smile in return as he nods his head.

"Hiraki-chan guess what."

"What," I ask back.

"My parents said you can come over to play with me and have dinner tonight!"

"Really?" Sasuke and I shared a smile so large that even Itachi cracked a smile. I giggle out of joy and hug Sasuke excited about this. I was going to be able to hang out with Sasuke today and meet one of Mom's old friends. It was so exciting.

I step back still grinning and as I open my closed eyes a see a light blush creeped its way across Sasuke's cheeks. I giggled again.

"You're really cute when you blush Sasuke-san." This caused Sasuke to blush even more.

"I'm not blushing," he says stubbornly and turns his head away from me which causes me to giggle again and Itachi to chuckle lightly. Sasuke looks at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Come on we have class." He suddenly grabs my hand and drags me in which stops my giggling instantly.

"Owe," I ask looking at him a bit confused. He seemed determined and as tough as steel as he pulled me through the classroom. I let a small smile creep up at the corner of my lips and allow him to drag me to the side of one of the isles.

"What is she doing with Sasuke," I hear a couple of the girls hiss as they give me death glares.

"Are you going to sit down," Sasuke asks looking up at me from his seat. I nod my head smiling and take the seat next to him.

Most of the girls in the academy don't like me for some reason and I think it has to do with me always hanging out with Sasuke. They really like him and don't like that I'm so close to him, but I always offer for them to play with us. Sasuke doesn't seem to like them though he says they're scary because they usually chasing him and scream his name. I have to admit that is really scary actually.

"How was your day you two," Itachi asks as we exit the academy.

"Good," Sasuke and I say together causing Itachi to smile with a slight laugh.

"Are you two looking forward to dinner?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet one of Mommy's old friends!" My eyes were glowing with joy. I was so excited. I'd finally get to meet one of Mommy's friends from her childhood. Who knows maybe I'll even meet Kushina Uzumaki!

"It'll be fun," Sasuke says grinning at me as I grin back at him.

On our way to the Uchiha compound we kept talking about anything that came up. Itachi would chuckle at us every now and again, but for the most part he just kept smiling at us. He seemed really happy to see Sasuke and me together.

"Wow," I say as I stop to look up at the walls that enclosed the Uchiha compound. It was huge with the Uchiha clan symbol painted on it. The walls were even a little imposing.

"You ok Hikari," Sasuke asks sounding a bit concerned.

"It's so big."

"What's your clan's compound like back home?" Itachi asks and I look down a sad feeling filling my heart and I begin crying a little.

"Nii-san you made her cry," Sasuke says then wraps his arms around. "It's ok Hikari-chan."

"I'll be fine," I say as I force the tears down and lift my head up with a smile on my face though a few tears still fall.

"We-we didn't really have a hu-huge wall or anything. We were part of the village n-not sectioned off." I hitched when I talked causing my words to be broken off almost like the stutter that I have when I'm really shy around a person. I hate my stutter, but there isn't much I can really do about it.

"I'll make you a promise Hikari," Itach says squatting down so that he was at my level and looking me in the eyes. I stare back at him wondering what his promise was. "Everyone here at this village will accept you with open arms and treat you like one of their own. They won't know what to think of you at first and some will be a bit distant, but everyone here will love you." I look at Itachi for a bit more before smiling a little.

"You really think so Itachi-san? He nods his head and takes Sasuke's and my hand and led us into the compound.

A couple of the people look at me weird. Others seemed to smile and nod towards me and a couple people also asked who I was, but it seemed as if what Itachi said was true. They seemed to accept the fact that I was here, not all of them seemed to like it completely but they accepted it.

"We're home," Itachi says as we take off our shoes and I follow him and Sasuke into the kitchen where a person looking a lot like Sasuke and Itachi stood prepping for cooking.

She had the same dark black eyes as Sasuke and Itachi, but her hair was just a bit lighter than theirs. She was dressed in a simple faded purple dress and had a tan apron on that tied in the back. She wore a smile that seemed to light the room up.

"Is this your friend Sasuke?" Sasuke's mom turned and faced me with that brilliant smile of hers.

"Mhm, her name is Hikari."

"Hello Hikari, it's nice to meet one of Sasuke's friends."

"H-hi," I say blushing as my shyness gets the better of me.

"You resemble your parents very much. You have her eyes and bone structure and your father's pale skin and black hair. You style it just like Fumiko." Her smile seemed to be about something else as her eyes glaze over and her thoughts travel to the past.

"Are your parents here with you," she asks suddenly and I shake my head no.

"No made it out of my village except me," I whisper and I myself can barely hear what I'm saying.

"That was the Snow Village," Sasuke's mom says and for the first time since I've been here her smile drops and I see alarm in her dark black eye that hold a light of their own.

"Yeah," I say with my voice cracking.

"Hikari, why don't you and Sasuke go to the lake house and play for a bit? I'll be by to pick you guys up for dinner."

"Come on let's go Hikari-chan," Sasuke says after only a moments of hesitation before grabbing my hand and leading the way. I take a moment before I can pull myself away from his mom's sad eyes. I can see it in her eyes; she's just as broken inside about it as I am about their death. Even after all these years she still really cared about my mommy and she was going to morn over my mommy's death.

"So what do you want to do," I ask Sasuke as I now walk along side of him my hand still in his as we make our way towards the lake house.

"I don't know, maybe we can go swimming or play in the water?" Sasuke looks at me for my approval, but I shake my head.

"I don't have anything to change into afterwards."

"Dinner won't be for a few hours so if we get a little wet it won't be a problem."

"Ok," I agree seeing no problem with that if it I can dry off afterwards.

"Race you in," Sasuke challenges as he looks at me smiling at me. I look ahead and see the lake house and smile back at him before taking off towards the water. I laugh enjoying this as I'm in the lead, until I suddenly trip over my feet and land face first on the hard cold cement ground.

"Hikari-chan," Sasuke shouts as he stops in front of me and helps me up. "Are you ok?" Sasuke looks me over and sees the small cuts and big angry red marks on my knees. They hurt fairly badly and I was trying not to cry as I look at Sasuke who seemed worry.

"I'll take you back to my house," Sasuke says and as I take a step I feel a sharp pain in my ankle that pushed me to the point that the tears I was holding back fell as I landed on my butt.

"Hikari-chan," he shouts again.

"I don't think I can walk on it," I sniffle.

"I'll carry you then." It was there again, that fiery determined look that made him seem as tough as steal.

"Just get Itachi-sama and want you to get hurt as well," I say shaking my head. He didn't listen though and picked me up and began carrying me.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," I say unsure why I stuttered.

"Yes Hikari-chan," Sasuke asks looking up at me.

"Nothing," I trail off as I relax my tense arms that were wrapped around his neck and lie my head on his shoulders.

"Sasuke, Hikari," Itachi says shocked as we come up to the door and Itachi opens the door to see Sasuke carrying me on his back.

"Hikari-chan fell and she can't walk on her ankle," Sasuke says sounding worried as he rushed through his sentence.

"Bring her in, I'll wrap her ankle for her and Mom can help heal it a bit so she can walk on it. We'll also bandage up her knees for her." Itachi held the door open for us and Sasuke brought me to the living room where he sat me down on the couch and sat by my side the whole time as Itachi and their mom patched me up.

"I'm sorry I caused you all so much trouble," I apologize as I bow my head unable to bow any deeper since I was still sitting down while Sasuke and Itachi's mom was healing my ankle with the very little medical jutsu she has.

"No it's fine. I have to do this for Sasuke all the time," she says looking up at me with that bright smile of hers, but her eyes don't shine quiet the same after finding out about my mommy's death.

"O-ok," I say still feeling bad about causing so much trouble for everyone.

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school has started up again so I can't update as often as I wish I could**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to first apologize to everyone especially Hikari for not updating in a while I've been slammed with school stuff and I just haven't had time to update. I've been trying, but my chem. Teacher has been just piling it on. So please forgive me. Also I reread some of my stuff and I've noticed that when talking everyone sounds their age, but when describing things it all sounds older so I want to try making the description sound younger as well. If you don't like the change let me know and I'll go back to how I've been doing it and if you like it let me know as well.**

**~Trisana**

It was somewhat of a cold day as I walked to the academy today. The wind was blowing really hard and kept pushing me back. Even my jacket couldn't keep the cold out. I lift my head up a little as I approached the academy to find Sasuke waiting for me with his jacket on as well.

"Where's Itachi, Sasuke-kun? I waited to thank him again for healing my ankle." I look down at my ankle smiling a little. The dinner didn't start out too well with me hurting myself and all, but afterwards it was really fun. Sasuke and I played in his room after dinner. It was a blast we had played ninja and princess with Sasuke being the ninja and me being the princess. I even got Sasuke to blush, but that only made me blush and he teased me about it.

"Nii-san had to leave on a mission shortly after you left," Sasuke says looking downwards with a frown.

"My dad used to do the same all the time, but don't worry Itachi will come home soon! Who knows maybe he'll come back while we're at the academy and he can walk you home!" It hurt to talk about my dad, but Sasuke was upset and I don't like it when my friends are sad. I wanted to see Sasuke with a smile always, so I had to smile as well even if it hurt to do so.

I loop my arm with Sasuke's, shy about holding hands with him still, and drag him into the academy so that we can both cold. In side it was so much warmer. It seemed to take the cold right out of me as Sasuke and I both take our seats next to each other.

"Hello class," Iruka sensei says stepping in front of the whole class and causing everyone to stop talking. "Since it's so cold outside today we will be working inside."

"Am I late," a blonde boy demands bursting into the room shouting at all of us.

"No you're not late Naruto," Iruka sensei sighs.

"Good," the boy called Naruto sighs as well.

"You're so stupid Naruto!"

"Yeah, why do you even bothering showing up?"

"It's not like you'll ever become a ninja anyways!" It made me so mad the way the class was picking on him. Even if what they were saying was true they had no right to say these things to him. What did they know what he could or couldn't do? They don't know him.

"You're wrong." He was shaking as he talked. Was he scared or angry? "I'm going to become the best ninja that ever lived! I'm going to be great than the fifth and become Hokage! Believe it!" The whole class laughed at him and his dreams. It made me so mad.

"Hikari," Sasuke asks worried as he looks at me with concern.

"Stop it," I shout standing up out of my seat and turn towards the rest of the class. "Just stop it! The only think funny around here is how stupid you all are! You all call yourself ninjas, but you can't even see the greatness standing before you because you turn your back on your comrades! None of you would become ninjas in my village!" I stand in front of the silent class breathing heavily while everyone just stares at me. AS the sudden angry that built up inside me fades I begin blushing deeply and I feel embarrassed by my outburst.

"Sorry," I mumble as I turn around and sit down in my seat burying my head in my hands. I couldn't believe I did that. I was just so angry at them for bullying Naruto and something just came over me.

"Why don't we begin with today's lesson," Iruka says after a bit of silence. "Naruto, why don't you take a seat?"

"Huh, oh yeah," I hear Naruto say as someone soon sits beside me.

"Uhu, hi I'm Naruto." I look up out of my hands, nervous about making eyes contact or speaking after just a bit ago.

"H-hi, I-I'm Hik-ari," I stutter out and blush again.

"Thanks, for earlier." He seemed just as nervous as me as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hikari," Sasuke hisses at me and I look over at him startled a little.

"You need to pay attention," he tells me and I nod my head.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun."

"Now that all of you have your assigned partners please proceed with the activity." I turn to my partner. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan.

I remember a lot of the things Mommy used to tell me about the Hyuuga clan. It seem odd the way that they as a clan work, but a lot of the things that the clans in this village do seems so weird compared to how Daddy runs the clan.

"H-hi," Hinata stutters messing with her fingers.

"H-hi," I stutter as well while playing with a piece of my hair.

"D-Do you want me to be the mi-mirror or would you like to," I look down blushing deeply.

"I-I can," Hinata. I nod my head and together we try to mirror each other.

Iruka sensei says that a good ninja can predict and read their opponent's move. With our partners we're supposed to have the opponent, which is me, and then the mirror, which is Hinata. We looked really funny. Neither one of us was sure what to do and we were moving slower than usual. It was funny watching us. I couldn't hold back the laughter.

"Hi-Hikari-chan," Hinata stutters as she looks at me. I was doubled over laughing. It hurt to laugh so much, but it was just so funny. Hinata looked at me for a bit, but soon she as well joined me in my laughter and the class followed.

"What's so funny," a boy with spiky hair in a pony tail asks. We all stop to look at him and began laughing again.

"Alright class, settle down," Iruka sensei says motioning his arms in a settle down way. I frown at Sensei. We were having fun, I didn't want to stop, but Sensei told us we had to so I had no choice but to listen to him.

The rest of the day was really boring. We didn't do really anything since we couldn't go outside and it even started to rain. Sasuke says it almost never snows here even in the winter, I was upset about that. Snow is my favorite weather.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for taking so long I've been extremely busy trying to pull up my grades since they dropped and I was going to update during winter break but I've been going through a rough patch with my boyfriend and we almost broke up so I've been extremely depressed lately. I feel so bad for not being a good writer for you guys and I hope you forgive me. Thank you for being so loyal and sticking around.**

"Nii-san still isn't here," Sasuke pouted as we looked together for Itachi, but we couldn't find him anywhere and everyone else has already left and gone home. The only other person beside Sasuke and me was Naruto who was rocking on the swing sideways staring at the academy.

"I could walk home with you," I offer as I smile at Sasuke not wanting him to pout like that.

"Are you sure," Sasuke asks looking at me. I nod my head, my smile widening. I could tell that he wanted someone to be with him. I don't quiet understand why he always seems lonely and sad when he has so many friends and people that want to be around him. He doesn't like them though, but he always seems happy to have me around. I'm defiantly happy about that because I really like Sasuke, a lot.

"I'd love to!"

"Alright," Sasuke smiles at me before taking my hand and we walked to his house together.

"Hikari-chan, I was hoping you'd stop by," Sasuke's mom smiles at me sweetly. "I was wondering if you'd like to come live with us at our home. I've already talked it over with Fugaku and he agrees that you should come live with us. What do you think Hikari-chan?"

"I'd love that," I beam smiling. Everyone here was so nice and caring. Plus this could get me out of the big empty house that I'm all alone in. I could also get to play with Sasuke more and see Itachi. I could be part of a family again!

"Sasuke, why don't you walk with Hikari-chan to go get her belongings?"

"Alright," Sasuke nods his head and together we walk to the apartment that the Hokage gave me. It was only eleven minutes from the Uchiha compound.

"You're home is so bare," Sasuke commits as he follows me to my room.

"All my stuff was destroyed back at my village," I commit sadly but hide it from Sasuke while I grab my clothes from the closet. There wasn't much to really grab, just a few blue kimonos.

On the way back to Sasuke's home the gates still seemed so imposing as if they kept everything out from within their world, as if they were to really just keeping secrets within their own world as well. People seemed friendly enough, but it just seemed odd that a clan of the village would need to build a fortous around them. Daddy used to tell me all the time that a village clan should never build a barrier between the clan and the village. I miss Daddy he was so smart.

"Hey Sasuke, you want to practice kunai after I put my things away?"

"Sure," Sasuke says as we walk hand in hand together down the hallways of his house.

"Itachi, get back in here right this instance!" Only a few feet away from where Sasuke and I stood Itachi comes out seeming upset, but when he sees us he stops for a bit and smiles.

"I'm glad to have you as a part of the family Imouto." A big smile spreads across my face at this; Itachi just called me his little sister! I can have a family here!

"Thank you Nii-Chan," I gush as I rush up to Itachi and hug him.

"Itachi," Sasuke's dad says sternly as he glares at nothing in particular.

"If you'll excuse me," Itachi says as his smile vanishes and he heads back into the room he came out of.

"What do you think that's all about," I ask Sasuke.

"I don't know but Otou-san and Nii-san didn't seem happy."

"I hope Nii-san isn't in trouble that's the only time my mommy or daddy was unhappy with me."

"Let me show you to your room," Sasuke says after we stare at the door Itachi vanished through.

"Ok," I say after a moment of hesitation.

My room was almost the size of my old room in my village. It was so big with a dresser and bed already set up. The room looked bare without anything in it, so it was a little sad.

"Here, a welcome to the family gift." In Sasuke's mom's hands she held a little cute pink cat stuff animal. It had big light blue eyes. It was so adorable and fluffy all I wanted to do was squeeze it as I hug it to my chest.

"It's so cute," I squeal as I pull the cute little stuff animal to my chest.

"It's yours."

"Thank you," I say hugging Sasuke's mom.

"Why don't you two go out and have some fun while I make dinner? You can take her to the training grounds Sasuke, I'm sure she'd love see that."

"Ok," Sasuke says taking my hand and leading the way to the training grounds. I like the feel of holding Sasuke's hand. Things always seem better when he smiles at me or holds my hand, even if it does make me blush a little. He makes me feel happy, even after everything that's happened.

"The training ground was in the middle of the forest in a clearing. From what I could see there were a bunch of targets for throwing kunai and throwing needles. Looking up I could see the sun was setting, but un like home the sky wasn't cloudy or snowing, it was clear and open.

"Is it always like this," I ask amazing that you could still see the sky as fall is approaching.

"What do you mean," Sasuke asks not understanding why anything here would impress me.

"The sky! It's so clear! You can see the sun setting!" I turn to him with wide eyes. "Can you see the stars at night? Oh I've never seen the stars before in person, but I've read about them and seen them in books."

"You can see them every night unless it's raining." He seemed a little taken back by my excitement.

"Oh, we have to stay out late; I want to see the stars so bad!"

"We'll have to go back afterwards, but we can stay out for a little bit."

"Really? Oh, thank you Sasuke!" I wrap my arms around Sasuke, grinning and hugging him tightly. I was finally going to see stars fir the first time in my life.

Neither Sasuke nor I had brought anything to train with so we decided to just lie down and stare up at the sky. The sky was so beautiful, I've never it so clear before.

"Hey Sasuke," I ask causing Sasuke to turn and look at me as I look back at him. "Why do you think your dad was upset at Nii-san? They don't usually fight like that do they?"

"They didn't use to, but lately Otou-sama and NIi-sama have been fighting a lot lately."

"I hope everything will be ok," I trail off looking back at the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

The past few months have been amazing, but it seems that Nii-Chan and Sasuke's dad don't get along very well. The two are always fighting. They never do it when people were around, but I could hear them sometimes at night. I'm not the only one that knows about them fighting, Sasuke can hear them too.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, do you want to go train for a little long?"

"Sure," Sasuke replies smiling at me. Since Nii-Chan has been extremely busy lately Sasuke and I decided that we should train more. We've got really good at kunai and we go to the library to learn poisons and paper bomb making. According to our sensei we've become the top two students in our class.

I don't care about the titles or any of that though, I'm just happy spending so much time with Sasuke. When everyone here hated me and didn't say anything to the hateful commits Sasuke stood up for me and became my friend. Hinata and Naruto are both very kind as well, but I feel bad for Naruto; everyone laughs at him when he messes up and never gives him a chance.

"So what do you think you're mom made for dinner," I ask Sasuke thinking with my growling stomach. I was really hungry and Sasuke's mom was such a good cook, I remember my mom used to tell me how it was Mrs. Uchiha that had taught her all she knows about cooking and how she used to burn water. It always seemed impossible how my mom could ever have been such a bad cook since Mom's cooking is so good, but I inherited my mom's cooking skills and Mrs. Uchiha has even helped me with cooking. Mrs. Uchiha tells me I'll be able to cook at Mom's level in no time.

"I hope its rice balls with bonita filling and tomatoes!"

"That sounds yummy," I think to myself out loud as my mouth waters.

As we approach the Uchiha compound gates something feels off. I don't know what it is, but I could tell that whatever was waiting for us behind those doors was not safe or warm welcomes that we usually receive. The closer we get to the door I recognized this feeling, it was the same one as that night.

"We can't go in there," I tell Sasuke as I stop him by grabbing onto his shirt.

"Why not," Sasuke asks looking at me concerned.

"It's not safe."

"Of course it is," Sasuke says going into the compound. I watch him rush in and from just where I was standing it was like the night my clan was slaughtered. Dead bodies and blood was everywhere I look and everyone I know is dead.

"Mom, Dad, Nii-chan, Sasuke, Mrs. Uchiha," I whisper to myself as tears fill my eyes. Everyone was dead.

I wake up and I can tell that I was in the hospital again. I look to my left to see Sasuke was lying in the bed beside my bed. He was still unconscious, but he was ok. Sasuke was still alive. He wasn't killed. Sasuke was ok, alive, and breathing.

"Sasuke-Kun," I cry out as I rush to his bed and hug him. I couldn't help the tears that fell; I was so overwhelmed with joy that Sasuke was still alive and not dead like everyone else.

"He killed everyone, Hiraki-Chan. I lost everyone." Ii look at Sasuke's emotionless face. He wasn't the same happy, standoff-ish person any more. Something changed Sasuke in there. Despite everything though, I smile at Sasuke.

"We both understand lost. I don't have any one and neither do you, but we don't have to be lonely. We have each other." Sasuke just looks at me with no response.

"I came to Konoha because everyone from my village and clan was killed, just like your clan. We both lost everyone in the Uchiha clan last night. They became my second family and just like my first one they were killed. We both lost everyone and everything Sasuke-Kun, but we don't have to be lonely because we have each other and with each other there's hope."

"Hiraki-Chan."

"Yes, Sasuke-Kun?"

"You're too innocent." I look at him confused.

"Why does everyone say that?"

"Because it's true."

"Well, if innocent means looking on the bright side and having hope than I want to be innocent forever!"

_**So a little sad in the middle and really short, but I tried to make it as happy as can be **___


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I took so long to update. Updates will be a little slow, but hopefully never this slow again, do to going back and forth from the manga and the story to make sure I stay as true as possible at all times**

**~Trisana**

"Idiot, this isn't the time to be getting in trouble! Tomorrow is the shinobi academy graduation exam and you failed the last two times!" Iruka yells at Naruto who was brought in again by ninja for pulling one of his stunts. I don't understand why Iruka thinks that yelling at Naruto will help any because it doesn't. Just every time before Naruto sits tied up with his head turned to the side not listening as he glares at nothing in particular.

"Time for a 'Henge No Jutsu' test! Everyone line up! Transform perfectly into me!" Iruka yells at the class angry with Naruto punishes the rest of us. The whole class groans and complains about Naruto making us do this, but Sasuke and I just silently stand up and get in line.

Sasuke's changed a lot over the years since what happened when we were eight. He's cold and silent to everyone. He's always glaring at everyone and acts as if he doesn't care or like anything. He's not always like this, just most of the time. It hurts since I can't ever get a real smile out of him anymore. He's cold to me, but he'll at least tolerate me being around and we train together.

One by one everyone did as Iruka sensei asked us to do. Some clones were better than others, but we all did them close to perfect. As Naruto is called up to do his clone I can tell something is up his sleeve. It was a deep gut feeling that proved to be right as Naruto transform into a blonde curvy naked woman covered by smoke and his/her hand. All of the males that were paying attention instantly got a nose bleed. Of course Iruka wasn't happy and he yelled at Naruto who was in even bigger trouble.

As class ends I leave with Sasuke to go training. I was working on my Tiajutsu again even though I know I suck at it. I'm considered average in everything except for Genjutsu and stamina, but I only rank a 1 in Tiajutsu. I hate Taijutsu, but I know I need to get better at it so I try and work on it as much as I can. I can throw the needles and kunai, but I'm horrible in the hand-to-hand combat part of it.

Once training is over Sasuke and I walk back to our apartment together. We didn't say anything to each other during the whole walk or even when ordering our food. Sasuke knew what I wanted so he just ordered it for me.

Once in our apartment I go to the bathroom and take my shower for the night. After the shower I go back to my room and get changed for bed before heading out to join Sasuke in watching the news as we eat our take out Chinese food.

We don't talk about anything at all during this time, but after I throw the food away I come back to the couch and lay my head on him. We spend our nights like this every day in bliss full silence as we watch what's happening around the world. It's the company that we enjoy most while we sit here and he runs his fingers through my shoulder length, midnight black hair.

I wake up in my bed though I know I fell asleep in Sasuke's lap out on the couch. I figure Sasuke had put me in bed again, but I don't know for sure.

Sasuke's and my morning routine was much like our nightly one. I wake up shortly after Sasuke take my shower after he does. I come out and he's making breakfast, except on weekends when I cook. I scan over the newspaper and tell him if there's anything interesting in it.

He's not the Sasuke I knew, all happy and cheerful. He hardly speaks and he's dedicated his life to killing his brother at all cost. It's sad to see him like this, but I have hope he'll come back to us again and I'll stand by his side no matter what.

"Class listen up," Iruka calls bringing everyone's attention to the front of the class where he stood in his chunin green vest. "To graduate you will have to do the 'Bunshin No Jutsu' when you're called to go into the room."

_Yes shadow clone! They're so easy_, I think excitedly to myself as I grin. My grin quickly fades though as I realize Naruto may not pass. He acts as if everything is fine and a big joke, but it's only so others around him don't see the truth. If Naruto fails another exit exam I don't think he'll be able to handle it. _I hope you can pull off at least one good clone Naruto._

I turn my head and look at Naruto with concern. His worry was clear on his face. For most this is easy, but it's his worse and he knows it. He quickly grabbed his composer and adjusted his goggles than gave me his signature grin. I smiled weakly back and whispered him good luck.

One by one everyone is called up. The technique was simple enough.

"Let's go," Sasuke says as he walks past me with his head band in his hands.

"Wait, I want to see if Naruto passed." Sasuke doesn't understand why I care so much about Naruto, but he'll still respect me and my wishes, so he stands by my side as we watch the people come out the door. Everyone coming out had their headbands on smiling as they run up to their friends. I watch intently as I wait anxious to know if Naruto made it.

"Naruto," I shout as I rush up to him smiling, hoping for good news. It didn't seem very promising though as Naruto looks up at me with big sad blue eyes. My smile falls as I reach out. "Naruto," I whisper feeling heartbrokenly sad.

"I'll get them next time," he says as he hides his sadness for me.

"We can train together some time," I offer trying to find anything I can say to help him somehow.

"Its fine," Naruto says as he walks away. I stare after him for him a bit.

"Hikari," Sasuke says from behind me. I tear my eyes away from Naruto's retreating figure and back to Sasuke who motioned for me to follow.

"What do you want to eat," he asks as we head to the main market area.

"I feel like teriyaki BBQ today," I tell Sasuke though I'm not too much in the mood for food.

"Then let's go," Sasuke says as he shoves his hands deeper into his pockets.

As any other meal we ate in silence. When out it public it wasn't so much of us enjoying each other's company, but ignoring the unwanted company. Sasuke's fan girls were staring at us. Some giving me dirty looks since they all thought we were going out and the rest were drooling over him, literally. We got used to this quickly though and have learned to just ignore them as we eat.

"I'll pay since I picked the place," I tell Sasuke as I stand up and head to the front.

"For table seven," I tell the man standing in a traditional male kimono while I pay him. "The extra is tip," I tell him as I turn my eyes to the girls on the outside of the glass who were all kicked out by the very same gentleman I was paying now.

"Any time Hikari," he says nodding his head in a slight bow as I bow back to him.

"You ready," I ask Sasuke as I stand by our table.

"Yes," he says standing up as we head home.


End file.
